A Love Story
by APureHeaart
Summary: Je suis amoureux d'elle... Chaque parcelles de son corps parfait m'envoûtent, m'attirent irrésistiblement. Ma seule envie est de l'embrasser pour l'éternité. Mais une chose m'empêche d'être avec elle. Je m'appelle Ian Waldorf et je suis professeur de littérature au lycée de Mystic Falls, où elle es mon élève...


Le réveil m'extirpa lentement mais très sûrement de mon sommeil. Un mélange de milliers de fragrances fruitées et douces chatouilla mes narines et je me redressais de mes oreillers, poussant les draps blancs qui me couvraient. Les rayons du soleil avaient transpercés les rideaux ocres et roses, très peu opaques, qui donnaient vue sur le quartier de Maple Street, à Mystic Falls. Je me déshabillais, retirant les quelques sous-vêtements noirs transparents qui cachaient mes parties intimes avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Je me brossais les dents avant de monter dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau délicate. Cela me relaxa un peu. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée.

Je décidais de m'habiller un peu plus soigneusement que d'habitude.. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne prenais plus aussi soin de moi... J'avais perdu la notion du bonheur dès que la voiture de mes parents était tombée du pont Wickery. Mon frère, Paul, avait réussi à me sortir de ce cercle infernal mais je savais que je n'allais jamais retrouver le bonheur, le vrai. Celui que j'avais pu découvrir avec mes parents. J'enfilais un legging noir, une paire de bottines courtes en cuir cloutées et un pull noir s'arrêtant en haut du nombril. Je laissais mes cheveux brun chocolat tomber en cascade sur mon dos et m'emparais de mon sac, où je glissais une trousse et deux trois cahiers.

Je descendis dans la cuisine. Paul, mon frère, préparait la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour, Paul, fis-je en lui glissant un baiser sur la joue avant de me diriger ers la table haute style bar et de prendre place sur l'uns des tabourets.

- Bonjour, sœurette, me répondit-il. Prête pour la rentrée ?

- Un peu... J'ai surtout très faim ! m'exclamais-je en m'emparant de l'assiette garnie de bacon et d'œufs au plat qui m'attendait.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de continuer à faire frire ses omelettes et son bacon. Une odeur délicieuse se profilait dans la pièce.

- Où est Torrey ? demandais-je.

- Elle est partie, tôt, le matin. Sa patronne lui a demandée de venir aux bureaux plus tôt, il y avait de la paperasse, expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçais.

- Ton meilleur ami est là ? demandais-je.

Son meilleur ami... Il avait beau me dire qu'il le connaissait depuis des lustres, je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est quand même bizarre, puisque quand mon frère a un meilleur ami, il ne se gêne pas pour l'amener tout le temps, voir tous les jours à la maison. Il s'appelait Ian, je crois. Il avait dû partir d'urgence à New-York à cause de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle raison. Mon frère m'avait annoncé avec beaucoup d'excitation et de bonheur qu'il revenait habiter en ville. Il allait enseigner avec mon frère, au lycée de Mystic Falls. Qui sait, je vais peut-être l'avoir comme professeur ?

- Il est chez lui. D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt passer le prendre pour qu'on aille ensemble au lycée, histoire de préparer la paperasse de la rentrée, rit-il. Je te dépose ?

- Non merci, Candice passe bientôt me prendre, lui répondis-je.

- Candice, tu veux dire, la blondinette pétillante de joie qui n'arrête pas de me poser un tas de questions quand elle vient à la maison ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air effrayé.

- Oui, répliquais-je, amusée.

- Seigneur...

J'éclatais de rire. Paul regarda sa montre, après avoir éteignit les plaques de cuisson.

- Je vais filer, s'exclama-t-il. Il faut qu'on arrive au lycée une heure avant. A tout à l'heure, on se verra sûrement au lycée, je t'aime ! dit-il en me glissant un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre sa veste et ses clés de voiture et de filer.

Je soupirais une fois que la porte fût fermée. Je m'étais levée assez tôt et j'allais devoir patienter. J'entrepris donc de finir mon assiette avant de débarrasser. Je décidais de me rendre au bar du coin, histoire de boire un petit café. Leurs lattes étaient excellentes. Je pris donc mes clés et fermais la porte avant de me diriger vers ce bar, à deux pâtés de maisons de la nôtre. J'arrivais bien vite devant l'enseigne ancienne et délavée en bois, qui faisait penser à un petit bar londonien des années 30' ou encore à une fourche à bord d'un navire pirate, au beau milieu de l'Atlantide... J'entrais, faisant sonner la petite clochette qui carillonna lorsque je franchis les poutres qui servaient de marches.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar où je pris place sur l'uns des tabourets.

- Nina ! s'exclama Kate, la serveuse du bar, que je commençais à connaître depuis le temps que je viens ici.

Kate était une jolie serveuse rousse, qui travaillait dans ce bar depuis des lustres... Elle avait la trentaine et demie et elle semblait parfaite pour le décor antique du bar. Elle était plutôt aimable et gentille avec la gente féminine mais elle pouvait aussi cracher sur le café qu'elle servait à des clients trop pervers, vieux et exigeants.

- Kate, m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Super merci et toi ? répondis-je.

- Oh, la routine... Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vais te commander une latte mousseuse.

- Tout de suite, ma belle, s'enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers les machines avant de remplir un grand verre en cristal de latte chocolatée et mousseuse.

Elle fit glisser le verre le long du bar quelque peu crasseux et défaillant et j'attrapais le verre.

- Merci.

Je commençais donc à aspirer le liquide du verre, plongée dans un bouquin. Candice n'allait pas tarder à arriver chez moi et je devais quand même me dépêcher. C'était une fille imprévisible. Elle pouvait arriver très tôt comme très tard.

- Un homme honnête, par le temps qui court, on en rencontre un sur dix mille.

- Pardon ? demandais-je à la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

C'était un homme, qui devait avoir la vingtaine ou plus, mais qui semblait très jeune et surtout très beau.

- _The Tragedy Of Hamlet, Prince Of Denmark_, c'est cela ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Ton livre.

- Oh... oui, répondis-je, totalement extasiée.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et il faut le reconnaître : il était magnifique, très bien sculpté, parfaitement sculpté même. Ses yeux étaient incandescents et reflétaient des traits parfaits. La musique de fond changea lentement et une musique que je ne connaissais que trop bien se mit en marche.

- Happiness...

- The Fray, murmura Ian.

- Vous connaissez ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- C'est ma chanson préférée, me révéla-t-il.

- La mienne aussi, murmurais-je.

On se regarda tous les deux, face à face, yeux dans les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouvait dans les toilettes du bar, à s'embrasser fougueusement. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire ça mais sur ce coup, je pense que c'est venu tout seul des deux côtés. Assise sur le bord du lavabo tandis qu'il se tenait entre mes cuisses, on s'embrassait passionnément. Il descendit ses lèvres jusque ma poitrine et mon cou avant de les remonter jusqu'aux miennes.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Candice. Tu l'as embrassé ? C'était comment ?

J'avais quitté le bar juste après ma petite "accolade" avec cet inconnu dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. Candice m'avait croisée sur le chemin et c'est ainsi qu'on se dirigea vers le lycée. Je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au bar et elle n'arrêtait pas de me questionner... C'était "L'investigation et l'interrogatoire à la Candice Accola". Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- C'était super mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu as eu son numéro ? demanda-t-elle, excitée comme un gosse qui venait de passer une nuit entière à Disneyland.

- Non ! Je suis partie, dis-je.

- Partie ? Comme ça, sans rien dire ? se lamenta-t-elle sur un ton presque outré.

- Et bien... quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte des toilettes et on avait dû s'arrêter. Je suis partie sans rien dire.

- Tu es folle ? Tu viens de laisser passer la chance ta vie, Nina Austen ! Il n'y a pas un seul garçon qui soit aussi sexy que ce que tu viens de me décrire et qui s'intéresse à The Fray ou encore à Shakespeare, marmonna-t-elle, presque vexée.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te raconter ça, dis-je.

- Pardon ? Tu oserais me cacher une chose pareille ?

- Non, surtout pas, riais-je en passant un bras sur la nuque de ma meilleure amie.

- Je préfère bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton hautain tandis qu'elle éclata de rire avec moi.

Le chemin du lycée était court et on arriva bien vite devant le grand lycée de Mystic Falls. Il était très très grand et c'était une bâtisse ancienne mais préservée telle un diamant. Elle était faite de briques de pierre et la façade était entièrement remplie de grandes fenêtres à carreaux blancs dont des fenêtres en arcs au milieu de la façade. On s'arrêta sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée de la pelouse et on attendit. Le proviseur devait donner un discours, comme à son habitude, avant qu'on ne puisse tous se rendre vers la salle qui nous attendait, indiquée sur un tableau.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis ravi de vous voir à nouveau présents pour cette nouvelle rentrée au "Mystic Falls High School" qui vous accueille avec autant de plaisir que vous n'en avez de nous revoir et de revenir à cette bâtisse...

Candice leva les yeux au ciel sur cette dernière remarque et je m'esclaffais silencieusement.

- Ce peut-être votre première ou dernière année au lycée de Mystic Falls, cela n'a pas d'importance. Ici, vous êtes sûrs d'avoir un enseignement vu et revu, travaillé par l'équipe administrative de Mystic Falls et des professeurs de haut niveau qui sauront vous apprendre tout ce que vous devez savoir ! Maintenant, je vous demanderais de bien accueillir les nouveaux venus et de vous en occuper comme vos protégés. Si vous avez une question, redirigez-vous vers le secrétariat. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année au lycée de Mystic Falls et je vous demande de tous applaudir pour clore ce discours ! Je vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine, s'exclama le proviseur Fourrier avant d'adresser un signe à la foule d'étudiants qui applaudissaient et de disparaître dans la grande enseigne.

Le brouhaha reprit foule et je me dirigeais vers le tableau, suivie de Candice. Nous étions dans la même salle, avec un certain "Professeur Waldorf". J'adressais un sourire à ma meilleure amie et on se dirigea toutes les deux vers la salle en question, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Tout le monde semblait avoir la même tête pour ce retour en force dans ces couloirs fréquentés un milliard de fois et que nous allions quitter dans dix mois. On arriva devant la salle "B-26". Ce numéro me rappela celui de la jukebox, au bar lorsque j'avais rencontré...

- Professeur Waldorf, enchanté, entrez ! s'exclama une voix que je commençais à connaître.

Mes yeux plongèrent nez-à-nez dans une paire de yeux bleus passion. Oh mon dieu, c'était lui !


End file.
